The Puppets
by LittleMissYaoi
Summary: Sephiroth is making up a band to take the music industry by storm. Sora, Riku, Squall and Cloud all hope that they get to be back of it. Yaoi.
1. Traverse Town

Sora couldn't keep still. He rubbed his hands together and hopped from foot to foot. "Nervous?" Came a voice from behind him. Sora turned to the teen that was around his age with long silver hair and startling green eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" Sora asked smiling a little.

The teen smiled back and nodded. He held out his hand. "I'm Riku."

Sora shook the boy's hand. "Sora. So what part are you going for?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku pointed to the guitar on his back. "Guitar."

Sora lightly hit his own head. "Silly question." Realising how obvious the guitar was.

"What about you?" Riku asked with a friendly smile.

"Singer."

"Cool." Riku said. "Would you mind singing for me?" The taller boy asked.

Sora blushed embarrassed. "I don't know."

"Well I could play along with you, if you want?" Riku suggested.

"Okay." Riku took out his acoustic guitar. "Do you know any of Tidus's songs?" Sora asked.

"Some."

"What about 'I do it for you'?" Sora asked hopefully. Riku nodded. He started to play the introduction to the song. Sora came in right on time.

**Look into my eyes,**

**And you will see,**

**What you mean to me,**

**Search your heart,**

**Search your soul,**

**And when you find me there,**

**You'll search no more.**

**Don't tell me,**

**It's not worth tryin' for,**

**You can't tell me,**

**It's not worth dyin' for,**

**You know it's true,**

**Everything I do,**

**I do it for you.**

Sora stopped there and Riku finished a second later. The other people in the queue clapped and Sora blushed. "Thank you." Riku nodded his thanks at them.

"You're really good." Riku said with a side smile.

"Thank you. You're very good too."

"Cheers." Riku put his guitar back in its case. "So is that the song you're singing for them?" Sora nodded.

"Yip. I just hope I can impress them as much as I did you." Sora said as he began to rub his hands together in nervous excitement.

"I'm sure you'll knock there socks off."

Sora grinned brightly. "What song are you going to play for them?"

"Mmm… not sure. I'll probably just pick one when I get in there." The queue they were standing in moved forward a lot and Sora and Riku followed it and found them inside the warm building.

"I'm curious." Riku said once the queue stopped.

"About?" Sora asked turning to Riku.

"Your age. No offence meant but you look to young to be here."

Sora giggled a little. "Everyone says I look really young. Like 15 or 16, but I actually turned 18 two weeks ago."

"Oh Happy Birthday for two weeks ago."

"Thanks. How old are you anyway?"

"18 too." Riku smiled.

"Cool. You know I was so glad I turned 18 in time for this. If I get through it would be a dream come true."

"Have you anyways wanted to be a singer?"

Sora nodded smiling. "Since I was tiny. I even got lesson in singing and dancing."

"You can dance? Cool."

"What about you? Have you always wanted to be in a band?"

"Nah. Originally I wanted to be a pilot, to travel around and fly aeroplanes, but when my uncles started teaching me guitar and bass guitar I got really into it. When this came up I thought I'd give it a shot. No harm in trying." Sora nodded in understanding.

A woman was going past with numbers on stickers. She handed one to Sora and Riku and they stuck them on their shirts. The queue moved again and Sora's stomach did a flip then got butterflies. His hands started to shake and he gave a nervous glance at the door down the corridor where everyone auditioned.

"You'll be fine." Riku reassured having noticed Sora's expression.

"I'm not too sure anymore."

"You've wanted this since you were little. Are you really going to give up that dream because of nerves?"

Sora took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "No I won't." He said bravely.

"That's the spirit." Riku said patting Sora on the back and grinning.

Sora smiled, he was still a little nervous but he would give it all he had. The queue moved again and Sora noticed it was almost his turn. When it was finally the brunette's turn Riku squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Good luck." Sora nodded and went into the audition room.

Riku hoped that his new friend did well. He wanted the brunettes dream to come true. It wasn't too long before Sora came out, grinning brightly. "I'm guessing you're in." Riku asked with a happy smile.

Sora leaped at Riku and hugged the older boy. "I'm in!"

"Whoa there." Riku said surprised.

Sora giggled nervously. "Sorry I'm just so excited that I got a call back."

"I'm happy for you. Will you wait for me here?"

"Sure." Sora said still smiling happily. Riku nodded and headed in.

In the audition room was a full set of drums, some guitars and bass guitars and a few amps. He turned to face the judges he had to impress. "Name, number and what part you're here for." Sephiroth Gin said who had previously been Tidus's producer before moving to making a new band which he would producer of.

"Riku Kusa. Number 232. I'm going for either guitar or bass."

"Okay, start with the guitar then we'll hear you on the bass before we decide." Tia Mocha, who was going to be the manager of the new band said.

Riku nodded and got out his guitar. He took a deep breath before playing 'Break Away' by Tidus. When he was finished he picked up one of the bass guitars and plugged it into an amp. He played the bass notes for the same song. Once he had completely finished he looked up to see the two judges whispering to each other.

After a moment they nodded to each other. "You're exactly what we're looking for. Some that can play both instruments well. More than well, very well. You've got a call back for Friday. See you then." Tia smiled.

Riku grinned "Thank you very much." He quickly packed his guitar and left. "I got a call back." He announced to Sora.

"That's fantastic!" Sora said hugging Riku.

The silver haired boy didn't say anything this time and just hugged Sora back.

* * *

Everthing I do © Bryan Adams

Break Away © Kelly Clarkson


	2. Hollow Bastion

The next day Squall groaned as his roommate tried to wake him up. "Squall Leonhart! If you don't get up you'll make us late!" Shouted Cloud very near Squall's ear.

Squall rolled over and brought his cover up over his head. "You go on ahead then."

"Oh no! You won't get if I leave."

Squall smirked knowing that Cloud was right. He could feel Cloud trying to pull his cover off of him, but Squall held on tightly. The cover went slack. Squall tensed, instinct telling him that Cloud was up to something. He suddenly felt cold fingers trying to tickle his stomach. Squall's eyes widened and he shot up to the other side of the bed from Cloud's icy fingers. Unfortunately for Squall the other side of the bed was the bottom of it and he was moving quickly, which ended up with the brunette on the floor. Cloud burst out laughing at his best friend and roommate.

"This is all you fault, Strife."

"Mine?" Cloud said in-between laughs. "You're the one that fell off the bed, Leonhart." He said coping the brunette's use of family names. Cloud tried to calm down the laughter.

"It's still your fault." Squall said standing up and buffing himself down. "You have cold fingers." Squall grumbled.

"If you hurry up then they could be warmer. I don't want to be last in the line. " Cloud said as he picked something up from Squall's desk.

"Huh?" Squall watched as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Coffee?" Cloud smiled holding up and mug of steaming black coffee.

Squall took the mug and sniffed the aroma. "Ah coffee." The brunette smiled and took a sip. "Thanks."

Cloud nodded. "Thought you'd need it to wake you up, and put you in a better mood. Now get dressed and grab your guitar. We've got an audition to go to."

Squall nodded as he sipped his coffee. It was then he noticed that Cloud was already dressed and ready to leave the house. The blonde even had his drumsticks sticking out of his deep jean pockets.

Squall glanced at the clock in his room and spat out his coffee. "Cloud! It's 7:30! In the morning!" Squall shouted unbelieving.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked confused.

"The auditions aren't till this afternoon." Squall complained, wishing he hadn't taken a drink of the coffee because now he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Please Squall, stay awake." Cloud pleaded, siding up to Squall with his baby blue eyes. "I couldn't sleep at all and I was bored being awake myself. Please stay awake."

Squall sighed. "Okay then." He said giving into Cloud's pleading look. "But only if we don't leave really early and have to stay outside for hours."

Cloud nodded. "Alright. We can do that." Cloud took off his jacket and shoes. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

Later on that same day at a more reasonable hour of the day, Cloud and Squall had left their apartment. They were standing in the queue for the auditions in Hollow Bastion. The pair was very near the front and it wasn't long until Squall was asked in. He strolled in confidently. He took out his guitar and plugged it in to an amp.

"Name, number and what instruments." Sephiroth said bored. Squall raised an eyebrow thinking it was oblivious.

"Squall Leonhart, number 52. Either the guitar or bass." Squall replied and noticed that the silver haired man, looked bored out of his mind, whereas his female beside him looked bright and slightly dangerous.

"Play the guitar first." Tia said with a smile. Squall nodded and started his song. He had picked one where he could show off as much as possible. With auditions you could be a brilliant guitarist but if you didn't pick the right song, you lost out.

When Squall had finished playing both instruments he looked to the two 'judges'. It seemed a smile had came across Sephiroth's face. "You've got a call back. See you on Friday." He said. Squall nodded and backed up.

"How'd you do?" Cloud asked as soon as the door started to open. Squall smiled.

"I got a call back."

"Oh wow." Cloud hugged his best friend. "That's amazing." Cloud was asked in.

Cloud breathed out a shaky breath. Squall put his hand on his friends shoulder. "You'll be great." He said with a reassuring smile. Cloud nodded and walked in. He stood in front of the two judges and squirmed a little under Sephiroth's intense gaze.

"Name, number and instrument." Tia asked.

"Cloud Strife. Number 53 and the drums." He said pulling out his drumsticks from his pocket. Tia nodded to him and Cloud walked to the drums. He took a deep breath before he counted himself in and started to the song in his mind.

He was so nervous he had been sure that he skipped a few beats. When he was finished he awaited their decision. Tia and Sephiroth were whispering at each other harshly and it made Cloud even more nervous. What if he wasn't in?

The pair looked back to Cloud. He noticed Tia didn't look too happy. "You're in." Sephiroth said proudly.

"Really?" Cloud said disbelieving. "Thank you so much." He said as he quickly ran out. He ran straight to Squall and hugged his friend. "I'm in!" He announced loudly.

"I knew you'd get in." Squall said with a blush at the surprise hug and at the fact that Cloud wasn't letting him go. "Well done."

Cloud moved back with a grin. "Now to celebrate. How about two milkshakes from Cosmo's? On me." Cloud said happily as they headed out.

"As long as you're paying, sure." Squall smiled and walked a little behind Cloud. He was really relieved that Cloud had got in too. He wasn't sure if he would have kept on with it if Cloud weren't there.


	3. Call Backs

Friday came for the call backs. From the various places 80 guys in total were called back and stood outside 'Mickey's Castle' recording studio. Among the crowd Sora looked around for someone he maybe knew. He was specifically looking out for his new silver haired friend, Riku. A speckle of silver caught Sora's attention and he followed it until he was behind the silver haired youth. Sora tapped the males shoulder. "Riku?" The youth turned and it was indeed Riku, who smiled upon recognising Sora.

"There you are. I was looking for you. You're hard to find," Riku commented.

"Well you are quite easy to find. How are you?"

"Nervous. There cutting the number down to 12 I heard. Only three of each instrument will be getting through," Riku said with a little bot of worry in his eyes.

Sora smiled calmly. "Well then you have six chances to get in," He said reassuringly. Riku smiled back a little relieved.

It wasn't long till all the boys were called in. In the mass of males a blonde and a brunette tried to keep together. Cloud groaned as someone elbowed him in the ribs. Squall looked across, "are you okay?" He asked concerned. Cloud nodded and grabbed Squall's arm.

"Hold on to me. I'm not losing you in this mass." A small pink tint appeared on Squall face as Cloud took his hand.

Once everyone was in the main lounge in the recording studio. Sephiroth Gin and Tia Mocha stood on a platform at the other end of the room. "Right boys!" She shouted to get there attention. "I want you all to split off into groups for each instrument. Singers go to the top left corner. Bassists, the bottom left corner. Guitarists to the top right corner and drummers tot the bottom right corner from where I am. Move!" She shouted which was quite expressive for her small frame. The boys practically ran to the corners apart from Squall and Riku who were left in the centre. "Perfect." Tia smiled, she looked at her clipboard with information about each male. "Squall and Riku is it?" The two nodded not sure what was going to happen. "You two can start a group together. Everyone else make a group of four with one of each instrument. Squall and Riku pick a singer and a drummer."

Squall and Riku looked to each other. "I know a singer," Riku said.

"And I know a drummer." the pair of them called over there spiky haired friends. The guys in the corners started to move into groups.

"Once you're all in a group get to know each other. Like name, where you're from and stuff like that," Sephiroth said as he watched them all move about more quickly.

As the other males were still getting into groups, Cloud started to introduce himself. "Hey I'm Cloud Strife. I'm 21 years old and from Hollow Bastion. I'm also a drummer."

Cloud turned to Squall. "I'm Squall Leonhart, I'm 20 and also from Hollow Bastion. I play the guitar and bass."

Riku smiled. "I'm Riku Kusa. I also play the guitar and bass. I'm 18 and from Traverse Town."

"I'm Sora Aoiro and I'm from Destiny Island. I'm 18 and I sing but I can also play the piano and I write songs occasionally."

"You didn't tell me you wrote songs?" Riku questioned.

"Well it didn't seem that important at the time," Sora said shrugging.

Cloud grinned and put his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Well little dude that means your writing the first album." Sora crossed his arms and pouted as the others laughed.

"I'm not little." He huffed.

Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Sure your not," he retorted sarcastically seeing that Sora had to look up to the other three. Although Cloud couldn't say much as he was the second shortest member of there little group. After a short while conversing with each other Tia Mocha coughed loudly.

"Right now that you are in your groups. Those are the groups you will be eliminated in. After today we will have only one group left. This is to see how you work together. Teamwork. In this business there can be no room for solo artists in a band. We are looking for a group that can spend lots of time together without getting easily annoyed by each other. Your first task is to pick a song you can all play. You will perform it in front of us and a special guest, who you will meet later. Each room off to the left and right has instruments. Each group take a room. You will have two hours to prepare. After then meet in here again. Good luck!" Tia cheered as the groups went off to each of the twenty rooms.

"I wonder who the guest is," Cloud said somewhat to himself.

"It could be a famous singer," Squall commented as they entered there room.

"It would be so cool if it was Tidus," Sora said getting excited at the idea.

"That would be kinda cool. Didya hear he's quit though?" Cloud replied as he walked to the set of drums.

Sora pouted for a second. Yeah. I don't understand why though. He was doing so well."

"Maybe it was his managers idea. You do know who his manager is?" Cloud said. Sora furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his head. "Tia Mocha and Sephiroth was his producer."

"Then maybe it is him that's coming. He didn't quit too long ago that they would forget him," Sora commented, a bright smile appearing on his face.

"So what song do we all know?" Cloud asking looking at the others in the group.

"I don't mind what song. I can sing most songs. Whatever you guys can all play, I'm fine with," Sora said shrugging.

"Well Cloud and I have always practised together so I can play the songs he can," Squall commented.

"I can play any of Shiva's Plan, Heartbreakers, Simba's Call, Tinkerbella's and most of Tidus's stuff," Riku said listing of the ones he knew the best.

"Squall and me know all of Heartbreakers songs," Cloud said. The three turned to Sora, who was smiling.

"I love their songs! Does anyone mind if we do 'This is how'?" Everyone agreed to the song and went to there various instruments and switched on their amps.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me? Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot. 


	4. Elimination

After the two hours were up all the groups made there way back into the main hall. Tia Mocha stood on the platform in front of all the males. "Now that you've all practiced and hopefully work well together. Let me now introduce the special guest."

"I bet any of you it's Tidus," Sora whispered.

"$10 says it's not," Cloud said pulling out a ten dollar bill from his pocket.

"I'm staying out of this," Riku said.

"Me too," Squall agreed.

"Fine," said Sora pulling out a $10 note and shaking Cloud's hand.

Sephiroth came out of the door behind Tia. "Everyone please welcome Tidus Jones as the third judge." A shy looking Tidus walked out from behind Sephiroth.

"Dammit!" Cloud said loudly, everyone turned to him. "Sorry," he said passing the $10 to Sora.

"Yes more candy money." He grinned speaking quietly.

Tidus walked forward to stand beside Tia. "Wow this is a big turn out. I wish you all the best of luck." He smiled before taking a seat at the table.

Tia turned to the groups. "As you saw there are numbers on each room. That will be your group number. Each group, starting with group 1, will come forward to these instruments and play your song for us all. Each singer must announce the names of each band members before you start," Tia called out. "Group 1!"

Group one came forward and the singer called out their names, then the group started to play. This continued as each group stepped up. As more groups played Sora's hands began to shake uncontrollably. Sora bit his lip as he stated to doubt his abilities. The other singers had such trained, wonderful voices.

Riku noticed Sora's shaking out of the corner of his eye. "You alright?"

Sora looked up at him and shook his head, honestly. "I don't think I can d this. They're all so good." Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You're good. I've only heard you singing twice and I think your voice is amazing."

"I agree," piped in Cloud. "And I'm fussy about a singer's voice. It's got to be just right before I'll listen to it." Squall nodded in agreement.

Sora relaxed at hearing the complements. "Thanks guys," he said sincerely. He still had butterflies in his stomach and was shaking a little but he felt better.

"Group 12," called out Tia.

It took Sora a second to remember that that was them. They walked up to the instruments. Riku and Squall strummed a few chords to hear if their instruments were in key. Sora coughed before lowering the microphone stand a bit. "Hi everyone. On drums we have Cloud Strife. On bass we have Squall Leonhart and on electric guitar we have Riku Kusa. I'm Sora Aoiro and I'll be your singer," Sora said feeling calmer the more he talked. "We've got a Heartbreakers song for you today. Enjoy!" He said before turning to Squall. The shorter brunette mimed the words 'three, two, one,' before he and Squall started to sing and play. After five lines of the song, Cloud and Riku joined in.

" **It's not like you to say sorry,**

**I'm always waiting on a different story,**

**This time I'm mistaken,**

**Before hand I knew my heart was breaking,**

**And I've been wrong,**

**I've been down to the bottom of every bottle,**

**These five words in my head,**

**Scream are we having fun yet.**

**Yeah, yeah, no, no,**

**Yeah, yeah, no, no.** "

Sora continued to sing the rest of the song taking the microphone off the stand. He turned to see the others, he smiled to them happily. Thy all smiled back all seeming to enjoy playing together.

Sora turned back around to look at the three judges. Sephiroth had a straight face, not giving away anything. Tidus was smiling while he nodded his head to the music. Sora noticed that under the table the judges were sitting at, Tidus was tapping his foot to the music too. Sora then looked to Tia, who was sitting between the other two judges. She was smiling a little and occasionally casting a glance at Tidus.

The song ended and the group all stood together and gave a little bow, before joining the audience. They listened and watched the other eight groups perform. Sora noticed that for the other groups Tidus didn't tap his foot, though he did nod his head at most groups.

Once all the groups had played Tia stood up. "Guys you've all done really well. Just mingle about, chat to other groups while we discuss who is staying and who's not." Sephiroth and Tidus stood to, taking the clipboards that were on the table with them. They left through the door behind there table.

Sora watched the door for a while before turning to Riku and the others. They talked to the group next to them, who were also nervous about the outcome. While everyone was talking, one group pushed past everyone to stand on the stage, facing everyone.

"Everyone of you should just go home now," said the leader of the group. "We're clearly the winner's. We've got more talent in our pinky's than you have in your whole bodies."

"Group one is the best!" Said another from the group.

While they were talking Tidus, Sephiroth and Tia came out of the room. They looked at there papers and shook there heads. Tia walked up behind the group and coughed loudly. The group turned around startled. Tia raised her eyebrow at them as Tidus and Sephiroth took their seats. The group sheepishly coward back into the other groups.

"Right we've narrowed it down to three groups. Groups..." Sora crossed his fingers tightly while looking up at Tia. "4, 9 and 12. Congratulations your all though. Everyone else, bad luck.".

Sora turn to the rest in his group and jump hugged them all one by one. He hugged Riku last and a little longer than the others.

The hall slowly cleared as the others left. The three groups looked between each other sizing each other up.

With only one group going to make it though, this would be were it got really competitive. Sora closed his eyes as he thought, 'we will win, we will win,' like a mantra. The more he thought it he believed it was true. Sora opened his eyes and smirked to himself.

Each of the judges walked to one of the groups. Tidus walked to group twelve, smiling. "I was impressed by your groups' talent. Did you have any problems picking a song?"

"Not really we just all said what we could play then let Sora choose the one he could sing," Cloud said shrugging.

"Good choice in song. I really like Heartbreakers songs," Tidus said.

Sora watched Tidus in wonderment, forgetting that even famous people had likes and dislikes.

"Hey your the guy that shouted out 'dammit' when I came in," Tidus said recognizing Cloud's face.

Cloud grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, but it wasn't because you came in, well it kinda was."

"Oh?" Tidus questioned.

"See Sora bet that it would be you that was the special guest. I bet him it wasn't. So obviously he won my money." Cloud huffed.

Tidus chuckled. "How much did I win you?" He asked Sora.

"Ten dollars. More candy money." Sora grinned flashing the note at Cloud. The spiky haired blonde growled a little and turned his head away.

Tidus chuckled again. "I've got o say you guys seemed to have bonded well. Do you think you would be able to cope with spending a lot of time together? Like if you were sharing a house?"

"I think we would. Cloud and I are roommates anyway. I think we'd be able o cope," Squall replied.

"Great to hear that. I have high hopes for this group." Tidus leaned into them all. "Don't say anything but I personally want you to win," he said leaning back and giving them a thumb up.

Tidus, Tia and Sephiroth left the groups they were at and went to there table. They talked for a little while in whispers. Tia turned to the groups. "Right now we're going to put you through some tests in your group. See how you cope in different situations. Can all the singers come up here please?" She asked. Sora looked around then walked up to the stage with the other two singers.

"Right can the rest of each band come here please?" The rest of each group came up to the edge of the stage. "We're going to get you to do a trust exercise." Tia turned to the singers. "As the singers of the band you will have to trust the other band members not to leave you hanging. Each of you stands at the edge of the stage and fall back. Your group should catch you." As Tia said this all the groups moved into position. "Group 4 goes first then 9 then 12."

Sora breathed in deeply and watched the other two out of the corner of his eye. When it was his turn he smiled and closed his eyes as he fell backwards. He landed safely with Riku to his right, Squall and Cloud to his left. They set him up on his feet carefully.

The three judges were busy scribbling things down n their clipboards. "Alright guys, next test will be to see how well you follow instructions." Tia took a pile of papers from the table and handed them to each male. Tidus handed out pens to all of them. "Each person on their own o find a space to write, but don't look at it yet." The boys headed off to different places to wait. "You have one minute. Do what's on the sheet. Starting... now!"

All the boys started looking over the sheet and writing. Sora raised an eyebrow at it. Question 1 was to read all the instructions. They seemed really strange, like 'draw four squares in the top right hand corner of this page'. He read the last question which said 'ignore all the previous questions and write your name on the top of the page'. Sora giggled realizing they were testing to see how would follow what the paper asked them to do. He wrote his name on it and waited. Tia started to countdown from ten. Sora noticed that some of the others were rushing to finish. He also noticed that Riku was one of them.

"Time's up," Tia called out. "Put your name on the sheet if you haven't already." She stepped off the stage and collected the sheets. She looked over them. "Congrats to those who read the instructions fully. If you didn't realize it, you were only supposed to put your name on the test. Group 12 you should be proud. You only had one person do it wrong."

The boys went back to their groups, while the judges disappeared into that room again. "It would have been two people in our group getting it wrong, if I hadn't had that test in college," Cloud said smirking.

"You cheated?" Sora asked quietly so the others didn't hear.

"I wouldn't call it cheating. I did read all the instructions," Cloud replied smugly.

"So I was the only one that got it wrong? Oh man," Riku groaned.

"Looks like it," Squall commented.

A short while later three returned to the main hall. "We have made our decision," Tidus said stepping forward. "Group 12 you are the group we've chosen. Congratulations!"

"YES!!" Sora cried out happily. He grinned widely and hugged the other three in the band.

The other two groups left the building. The three the judges came down off the stage and walked to the group. "Well done! Now we'd like to introduce you all to the fifth member of the band. Tidus Jones," said Sephiroth.

The four band members turned to Sephiroth shocked. "What?" Sora and Cloud called out.

* * *

Please Review. I'm coming up for my 500th review. Whoever gets it can request something from me. Either something you would like to see happen or a one-shot. 


End file.
